


Luminous Rain

by dahyunxox



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, dimileth, dimitri is a babey, this is my first fanfic have mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunxox/pseuds/dahyunxox
Summary: In which Byleth saves Dimitri.///This has been done several times before but I wanted to have my own take on itThis is my first Three Houses fanfic so please have mercy lol
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Luminous Rain

The sounds of heels clicking against the floors were echoing throughout the cathedral. He wasn't here. Dimitri wasn't in the cathedral like he usually was at night. Byleth knew that he rarely slept now. The voices he heard haunted him, keeping him from having even a decent amount of sleep. It's been like this for five years. 

_Dammit_.

Byleth felt like she was responsible for how far Dimitri has fallen. She felt as if she never fell into that river and stayed with him that maybe, just _maybe_ , he wouldn't be like... like... however he is. If she stayed maybe she could've saved him? 

No. 

It's not too late. 

He can still be saved. Dimitri can still be snapped back to his senses. That Dimitri she knew five years ago wasn't gone. He was tricking himself into thinking that it is.

_He isn't a monster._

_She knows he isn't._

Pushing the doors open, she looked around, getting soaked from the rain in seconds. Her bangs stuck to her forehead as she using her fingers to move it away from her eyes, walking away from the cathedral and walking towards where the gates of Garreg Mach.

Possibly he went for a walk? Or, he might've fell asleep? Unlikely.

Just like that, her thoughts were answered when she saw a certain figure walk towards the entrance, making her walk faster to catch up to him. _I will save him. I will._

"Dimitri!" Her voice yelled, making the latter turn his cold gaze towards her. He mentally sighed as he saw Byleth lose her balance slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Dimitri said, his tone laced with coldness. She shivered.

"Where are you going?" She finally caught up with him, slowing down when she got in front of him. Dimitri looked away and didn't respond, knowing that she wouldn't like the answer he would've given. 

"You're going to Enbarr aren't you?" 

Again, no response.

"Do you really think this will appease the dead?"

That is when Dimitri did speak.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about," Dimitri crossed his arms and glared at the shorter girl in front of him, having a mixture of different emotions.

Byleth shook her head, the wet strands of teal hair falling over her shoulder slightly.

"No. You need to hear this," She started off, hoping she'd gain his attention. Dimitri, however, showed no emotion. Nothing that would give hints about what he was thinking.

Byleth paused. Now that she started speaking, what will she even say? That he should stop being so reckless? Would he even listen to her? He hasn't so far.

"You _need_ to stop this, Dimitri. What you're doing right now won't appease the dead like you say—" 

"You don't know a damn thing about this, _Professor_. What you say won't stop what I have to do! I have to kill her, that is the only thing that will give the dead tribute—"

"At what cost? You going to Enbarr without preparing is suicide! And... and I won't let you."

There were no words exchanged between the two. Only the sound of the pouring rain hitting the ground in small droplets. 

This time, Dimitri looked like he was having a mental debate. Deep down, he knew what Byleth was saying was right. Doing this _was_ suicide. But stopping now felt useless. Everything he had done, everything that he tried to do to kill that damn women, would be for nothing if he listened to Byleth right now. So of course, he tried to deny what she was saying. 

"You're a good person, Dimitri. Please, don't continue down this blood stained path—"

"I can't stop!" 

Byleth took a step back from his outburst. Yes, she expected him to lash out soon, but she wasn't expecting him to scream at her like that.

"You think I don't wish I could stop? I so heavily _wish_ that I could stop this and go back like nothing was wrong, but I can't." His voice cracked and he hated it. Dimitri hated appearing weak in front of people. 

"It's not too late to stop."

The latter reached forward as if she was going to grab his hand but he pulled away from her, yet deep down he desperately wanted to grab her hand. Byleth's hand dropped to her side as she didn't try to appear too hurt, yet she knew she was failing. Her emotions were painted all over her face for the first time in a long time. She missed him.

Byleth was about to speak, but Dimitri cut her off, speaking something that she knew he was going to say at least once.

"Don't say nonsense about how I should live my life for their sake, alright? I don't want to hear it because it's simply the logic of the living."

"I miss you." 

...

Dimitri's face fell.

Byleth looked down at the stone floor, feeling more than useless. She so desperately wants him to stop, to come back and help them defeat the Empire and take back the Kingdom without being so reckless and suicidal, yet he won't listen. Not yet, at least.

She took a step back and wiped her cheeks, despite not knowing if it was tears or the rain.

"Sothis, I miss you so much, Dimitri. Stop pushing me out! I want to help you! I want to—" She couldn't finish her sentence for she let out a small sob. 

Dimitri didn't speak. He didn't know what to say. 

Byleth sighed and went to walk away, but stopped when she heard Dimitri's voice.

"I'm just so lost."

She turned her head towards him, confusion on her perfect features. 

"Lost?"

She knew what he meant, but she wanted his own explanation about what he meant. 

"I'm just so lost. I—I've done terrible things. Shameful, terrible things, Byleth. I... I don't deserve to live anymore. I am a monster. Can one as I truly live such a life?" 

Reaching forward, she moved Dimitri's blonde hair out of his face, surprisingly herself when he didn't flinch away from her gentle touch.

"You should live for what you believe in. This is your life. Nobody else's. Don't let the dead tell you what to do, because you are so much more than that. It's not your fault." She put her hand on her face, giving him a small smile, "I'm sorry I wasn't there. But... but I'm here now for you, and I won't ever leave your side again. I promise." 

"Live for what I believe in?"

She smiled through the tears that were in her big teal eyes.

"Yes, y—yes, you should live for what you believe in." 

Desperately, Dimitri clutched on her hand and spoke, "Your hands are so warm... have they always been?" That's when the walls he put up fell, and he stopping pushing her out.

"Byleth, I am sorry for my behavior, I have no excuses I—" 

Byleth cut him off by wrapping her other arm around his neck and pulling him into a hug, Dimitri hesitantly hugging her back. 

"It's ok, Dima. I forgave you a long time ago. We all have." She closed her eyes as silence fell upon them once again.

Dimitri let himself shed a few tears.

After a long time. Dimitri finally felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> For the moment I started playing Blue Lions (my first route), the story between Dimitri and Byleth always intrigued me. It hasn't been confirmed canon but I always felt there was a little chemistry *wink wink* 
> 
> Anyways, that's all. Thank you for reading, I tried to make this entertaining but I don't know if it worked. Comments and kudos would be appreciated <3


End file.
